


You Can’t Blame Gravity for Falling in Love

by melonbread (ApocalypseUmbra)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Swooning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseUmbra/pseuds/melonbread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter probably hates Suga. Living off-campus had some definite disadvantages, but surprisingly, today's walk to class was far better than any other. In fact, he'd prefer today over any summer day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Blame Gravity for Falling in Love

Suga was really not fond of cold weather. Despite living in basically the same climate for his entire life, he had yet to get used to the snow and wind that came along every year. But the worst was the ice. All along every sidewalk was ice. He knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped yet again on his way to class. As he gingerly picked his way along, the sidewalk slowly filled with other students, making it that much harder to not fall into anyone. What he’d give to live just a little closer to his classroom.

While Suga was lost in thought, though still paying close attention to where his feet went, a person in front of him was certainly not doing the same. He stepped on a bad patch of black ice and had his feet were wrenched out from under him in a split second. Suga reacted quickly, instincts from high school sports kicking in to catch the other person neatly in his arms. Without really thinking he glanced down to check for injuries, but found himself immediately distracted.

It was stupid, but the only thing that crossed Suga’s mind was how very attractive this man was.

Suga stared at the man he had unwittingly caught and couldn’t bring himself to look away. Despite the guy being likely taller and definitely broader than he was, and despite Suga feeling his legs trembling from the weight of supporting him, he was very unwilling to let go. The guy had dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. His face was very pink, likely from both cold and embarrassment, though Suga thought that this was oddly endearing. All in all, he was probably one of the most handsome men Suga had ever seen.

The guy tried to say something, but no actual words came out. He somehow turned even redder, which was undeniably cute.

“Sorry? Could you say that again?” Suga questioned, brow furrowed.

“Am—am I dead?” he asked. He sounded dazed, probably just from the surprise of slipping; after all, Suga had caught him, so he couldn’t have a concussion or anything.

“No, I don’t think so?” Suga replied. “See, look.” He placed his hand on the guy’s chest, realizing a split second after that this was probably completely inappropriate and began blushing as well. “Your heart’s still beating, so you’re definitely alive.” Why was he touching a stranger’s chest again? Suga could barely manage to strike up conversations with beautiful people like him, much less start _groping_ them. What the hell was he doing?

“Uh. Right. Sorry, my bad.” Maybe this guy was concussed somehow, he had such a weird look on his face. Although Suga supposed he probably didn’t look too intelligent right now either. His hand was still over the stranger’s heart, feeling it thud loud and fast with no sign of slowing down.

It was kind of nice, just being close. Even with a stranger. Wait, no, this was weird. Desperately, he tried to shake himself out of his daze. “No, it’s no problem. Oh! I should probably put you down now, ha.” Suga tentatively moved his hands away, very obviously reluctant, but knowing that holding on to him longer would only make things even weirder.

“Ah, yeah, o-of course,” the guy stuttered. God, was everything he did going to be this attractive? Because that would get difficult to deal with after a while. “Thanks for helping me out there.”

“It’s really no problem, I’m glad to help,” Suga said with a smile. The flush on his face was draining away now. He could handle this. Hesitantly, he gave the guy another glance, only to check that he was alright. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine. But, um, one last thing. Since you maybe saved my life and all, could I at least get your name?”

_You could probably get anything you asked from me,_ Suga thought _. Wait. What?_ Thank god he hadn’t said that out loud. “My name’s Sugawara Koushi, but just about everyone calls me Suga. And since I saved your life, could you return the favor?”

“I’m Sawamura Daichi, but, um, it's fine to just call me Daichi.” Daichi. What a beautiful name, Suga thought wistfully. “Suga. Like sugar,” Daichi mumbled.

“What?” Suga asked, eyebrows raising quizzically. Well, he was definitely blushing again now, which wasn’t fair, this time it wasn’t his fault. But strangely, the feeling was becoming more pleasant. The longer he kept talking to Daichi, the more he liked what he saw, from those bright eyes, to the sound of his voice, to the way he scuffed his toes on the pavement, sending tiny cracks through the pools of ice.

Daichi looked scandalized by himself and his cheeks were beet-red. At least they matched in that respect, so it was slightly less embarrassing. And cute. Indisputably so. “Huh? Oh god, did I say that out loud? Shit, I’m so sorry!” Daichi yelped. Even his frantic apologies were charming. Yeah, it was official, everything Daichi did was cute.

Suga laughed. “What was that? Repeat it, maybe, I didn’t quite catch it.” Suga usually didn’t lie so brazenly, but this was a special circumstance. Okay, no, he just really wanted to hear that again. Nobody had ever made his name seem so adorable.

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Um. Well. I said your name is like sugar. You know, because it sounds like it and everything, not anything…weird…or anything.” Daichi’s breath clouded in front of his face as words poured out of his mouth. “I mean! It was…you know…sweet of you to stop me from falling on my ass, but…I just meant your name kinda sounds like it. That’s all.”

Daichi appeared to be as nervous as Suga was, which actually put him more at ease. “Oh? That’s all? See, I would have thought my noble acts of heroism were sweeter than my name,” Suga teased. His flirting technique was pretty rusty, as in he’d never had occasion to even attempt flirting so he had no clue what he was doing, but now was the time for action. He had a good feeling about it.

“Huh? No! No, of course, that was really sweet too, you seem like a really nice person, you’re great,” Daichi burst out. “I mean, when you caught me the first thing I thought was that you were my guardian angel or something.”

Oh. Well, there went any composure Suga might have had. His face went completely pink and Daichi’s face somehow went redder. On impulse Suga reached out and punched Daichi’s chest, and then buried his face in his gloves. “Oh my god, you can’t just say things like that!” Suga mumbled behind his hands.

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, yeah, it’s kinda weird to say, especially to somebody you just met, even if it’s true?” Suga peeked out from his gloves, eyes wide. Daichi wasn’t really backing down from that angel comment and it was too much to handle, he could hardly believe it. He also couldn’t believe how overpowering the fluttering feeling in his stomach was now. This wasn’t a good sign. “No, wait, ignore that last part!”

The damage was already done, Suga was utterly swooning over this man he met literally five minutes ago. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” he muttered. It was more than fine, actually; he fought to bite back the dumb grin that was stretching across his cheeks.

“Are you sure? You’re still hiding your face…” Suga felt a gentle touch on his hands and allowed them to be moved away from his still-burning face. Daichi was much closer than he was before, which wasn’t unpleasant, but it caused that swooping feeling in his gut again. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Daichi asked. He was so kind, and handsome, and great and, no, Suga was definitely not okay, how could he be okay while being so close to this very attractive man who was probably very uninterested?

Or maybe not. He _was_ still holding onto Suga’s hands, after all.

“You should be more worried about yourself. Since you almost fell and all,” Suga said softly, eyes locked onto Daichi’s.

“No, really, I’m fine, thanks to you,” Daichi replied, sending another round of butterflies through Suga’s stomach. He didn’t know if Daichi was playing along or if he was really that nice, but either way, Suga was enjoying the conversation far more than he would a class. Wait, class!

“Oh _no_ ,” Suga gasped. “Do you have the time?”

“Yeah, it’s a little past one,” Daichi answered, checking his phone.

“Dammit, I really need to get going! It’s not that I don’t really, really like talking to you, but my professor is pretty strict, so I need to leave, but we should definitely meet up sometime because you seem like a really nice guy, so could I please have your phone number?” The words flew past his lips before he could think to process them and realize he was asking a complete stranger for his number and that was probably weird and— Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, of course, I’d love to get yours too, if that’s okay!” he said immediately. He handed over his phone, exchanged it with Suga’s, and both hurriedly typed in their numbers before passing the respective phones back. “Uh, I have class now too, but it ends in about an hour. Would you…would you want to get coffee, or food, or something after?” Daichi’s face looked like it was almost on fire, but it was extremely cute and thus unfair towards Suga, who really only had one option at this point.

“Of course, I would love to,” Suga nodded, grinning stupidly, or so he thought. “I’ll text you as soon as I get out of class.”

“Great! I’ll see you then, I guess?” Daichi said hopefully. God, he was so cute, Suga just wanted to kiss him right there, but if he was any later to class, he might not survive to see their – dare he say it? - date.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later!” Suga was so late, he wouldn’t have any idea what the class was doing, but meeting Daichi was, without a doubt, worth it. He ran a few steps toward the building, but turned around one last time. Looking back, he saw Daichi grinning cutely at his phone. Suga smiled as well, not previously knowing that his face could even _be_ that red, undeniably happy anyway. In fact, he thanked his lucky stars that he lived far enough away to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> it hasn't snowed even once where i live. it's sort of frustrating actually...


End file.
